vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle
Summary Uncle is the main protagonist of the manga, My Uncle in Another World or alternatively known as Isekai Ojisan Uncle, who had been in a coma for 17 years, returned from another world named Gran Bahamur. In the fall of 2017, he started living with his nephew Takafumi and began his new career as a Youtuber. Using his magical powers from the other world, he made many supernatural videos, garnering over 2 million views. All the while sharing his stories from Gran Bahamur to his nephew. Fujimiya, Takafumi's childhood friend who has feelings for him, visited their house and found out about Uncle's secret... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 9-B Name: Uncle as a nickname, real name is Shibasaki Origin: My Uncle in Another World Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Youtuber Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation (Can manipulate Wind to lift objects through Wind Spirits), Chain Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can unleash Lightning continuously), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can erase, read, and display memories), Dimensional Storage, Extrasensory Perception, Flight (Through application of Wind Magic), Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Wall level (Destroyed the Barrier of the Sealed City Rabaldram which could stop the assault of 1,000 Legendary Class Beasts, slew the Ancient Flame Dragon the and Ancient Venom Dragon, and sliced apart multiple sections of a mountain) Speed: Unknown, likely Supersonic (Flew at a speed of 10,000 kilometers per hour and should be comparable to the Stalker Elf who went from the center of the Sealed City Rabaldram to the end of its radius nigh-instantly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Wall Class Durability: Unknown, at least Wall level (Should scale to his Attack Potency, endured the attacks of a horde of Goblins, and frequently takes on damage from Adventurers and the Stalker Elf) Stamina: Unknown (Endured the poison of a Poison Dragon for three days straight) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Diary, Dragon Slayer Knife, Jar of the Ancient Flame Dragon, Magic Swords, Meteorite Rings Intelligence: Average (Is ingenious enough to figure out how barriers work, made a technological breakthrough in the World of Gran Bahamur, and realized the pattern to defeating the Ancient Flame Dragon while fighting it) Weaknesses: Gullible in certain aspects such as romance and social cues about himself and will dispel his Shapeshifting if angered and weirdly act based on the target of his Shapeshifting if unstopped Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Killed a monster * Speed - Able to go to Kumamoto on a round trip within 5 minutes * Speed - Instantly leapt in the air * Speed - Picked up his delivery from a remote island in 30 minutes with a round trip Notable Attacks/Techniques: Air Manipulation: : Wind: Can control the Spirits of Wind Chain Manipulation: : Regs Uld Stakka: Can create chains that seals the enemy's movements Electricity Manipulation: : Lightning Burst: Lets out a wave of lightning from him : Lightning Beam: Focuses lightning in his Magic Swords then lets out a beam of lightning Fire Manipulation: : Fire: Can control the Spirits of Fire Ice Manipulation: : Freeze: Can freeze others Memory Manipulation: : Ikyuras Kyura: Wipes the memories of those affected upon contact : Ikyuras Eruran: Creates a screen where his memories can be viewed in 1st-Person or 3rd-Person Mind Manipulation: : Mind Reading: Read what the others are saying Dimensional Storage: : Storage: Can store equipment Extrasensory Perception: Can sense the murderous intent of people Flight: Can fly with the help of the Spirits of Wind Forcefield Creation: Can ask the Spirits of Formation to create barriers Shapeshifting: Can take on the figure of other people Fire Manipulation Resistance: Can survive the flames of the Ancient Flame Dragon Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Uncle in Another World Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Air Users Category:Chain Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters